Bound
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Naruto sees Sasuke on a… suggestive position [NaruSasu YAOI]


**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **short, but… uhh -.-;; I find it thoroughly **omg, weird** to write this drabblish-thing. It has **NaruSasu**. It's to try to please the plot bunny gnawing at my mind. I love SasuNaru **more** than NaruSasu, but heck, it's just the same pairing, with the dominance switched X.x;; implied yaoi and Naruto's rather dirty mind. Fufufu, he's becoming like Jiraiya and Kakashi.

* * *

OH. MY. GOD.

Apparently, that's the only thought that crossed my mind. I raise a hand gingerly to my nose, my fingers finding a bit of damp, sticky liquid running out.

I came here for a training session that the Pervert Hermit arranged, and I find this delectable piece of—

"Quit staring, dobe, and help me out here." A smug voice pierced through my hazy mind, though I can't help smirking at the tinge of blush crossing the oh-so-mighty Uchiha's cheeks.

Like hell I'd help him.

A big part inside my mind tells me that this is staged by my (much-to-be-thankful-for) teachers.

An even bigger chunk inside my mind tells me that if I don't help him out of the amazingly-done ropes holding him high-up on a tree branch, he's going to hunt me down to the edges of this world.

And, an even bigger part tells me that _if _I ever get the chance to stop drooling and start _ahem,_ doing things to him, he's going to kill me (most probably by slashing me in the middle of my torso, and gleefully taking out my insides one by one) the most brutal and gory way.

As rational thinking dictates, I **should** help him out. He's my best friend, my rival, my closest companion, my family, my brother—and a few other sappy things that I wouldn't want to remember now.

However, all semblance of rational thinking hid itself away as soon as I got a glimpse of this sweating, squirming, blushing, frustrated, homicidal Uchiha. He's deliciously tied to a tree branch, and I think that the ropes must be cutting his wrists' circulation already. His trademark high-collar is slashed at some well-aimed places, exposing tantalizing, pale skin for me to drool over.

The scratches, cuts and bruises I saw on Jiraiya and Kakashi-sensei earlier made perfect sense now. After all, Sasuke has gotten a lot stronger now—but apparently not yet strong enough to defeat both an over-enthusiastic Jiraiya and an over-happy Kakashi.

"_Dobe_. Cut the knots holding me up," He instructed in an irritated voice, probably because I was busy drinking in the sight of him help up like that, helpless, unable to fight back…

An onslaught of blood starts to gush out of my nose again from remembering my fantasies revolving this certain Uchiha.

I make my way towards him, my hands making the Kage Bunshin seal. Three more copies of me appear, positioned directly below _my_ prize. _Thanks, Kakashi-sensei, Pervert Hermit._

I flick a kunai towards the knot holding him high up, and he lands on my clones. However, I have other plans for him. Cheerfully ignoring the scandalized look he sent me when my clones started dragging the cut rope around the nearby tree, I made my way closer to him. He's now sufficiently tied around the tree, and I made my clones disappear with puffs of smoke.

He's now glaring heatedly at me, and I wisely avoid his eyes for the moment. It's going to be a lot harder if he suddenly decides to use his newly-acquired Mangekyou Sharingan on me.

"Now, now, don't be like that, Sasuke-chan," I purr teasingly, letting my breath tickle his earlobes. He draws in a sharp inhale, obviously shocked and annoyed with my actions. I push my fully-clothed body closer to him, and he doesn't pull away. I grin at his unexpected submission, but then I remembered that he couldn't move away, even if he wanted to.

"What do you want, Sasuke-_chan_?" I ask, letting my hands drift slowly downwards, until they're comfortably placed on the sides of his hips. I could feel his heartbeat speeding up from the contact between our chests. He's still taller than me, but this time, with him tied like this, those things don't matter at all.

"…Just shut up and get on with it." He says bitingly, though I can feel him suppressing the urge to groan when my hands cup the growing bulge on his groin. I nod, almost imperceptibly, as even I couldn't keep tabs on my movement for long. Just seeing him like this, at my total mercy, is enough to turn me on greatly.

I move my lips away from his earlobes, and I kiss his left cheek, making it grow warm at the action. I surprised myself at that; but I hear him sigh slightly, almost wistfully, and I move my lips towards his own. I press them gently at first, as though apologizing for taking advantage of him. He makes a little irritated sound at the back of his throat, and he parts his lips, and I'd be a fool to let the blatant invitation go to waste.

I move my tongue experimentally over the roof of his mouth, taking time to savor his taste. He seems perfectly fine with it, but after a few minutes, I guess he grew tired of the slow kissing, and he pressed up to me (as far as the ropes binding him would allow) roughly.

I leave his lips, panting for air, and move my face to rest against the juncture of his neck and shoulder. My hands are clumsily, in-experiencedly running up and down his erection, drinking in his moans. I bite at one particular spot on his neck, before lapping at the area, marking him.

I heard a rustle on the bushes behind us, and Sasuke jerks up wildly, Sharingan already spinning malevolently. Hisses erupted, and I curse my perverted teachers (and they probably brought a couple of people with them too) below my breath.

It's just not fair for something you want so badly, to be ripped away from you that easily.

After a few moments of glaring at the violently-moving bushes, I felt Sasuke angling his head, shoving his mass of black hair to my nose and my eyes. "Let's go to my place," Sasuke whispers hotly against my scarred cheeks, and I resist the urge to scream happily at my teammate's (secret crush's, rival's, whatever) interest on continuing this activity.

With a speed that impressed even myself, I cut off the ropes pulling him up against the forest tree, and I perform a teleportation spell, ignoring everything (including the enraged screams from the area we left behind; I think it came from Sakura-chan) but the warm body I have pressed against me.

It's going to be a nice night, indeed.

* * *

**OWARI**

It's short and it's rather cliché T.T;; Wahaha, at least I've written down a NaruSasu –cackles-

**Please review**, if only to tell me how I butchered this up :D


End file.
